Numbers
by reneexroy
Summary: Emilia Jenkins is strange. Has been since birth. She was born with a strange peculiarity in her brain, known as Aspergers Syndrome. She was ignored a lot in Hogwarts because of that, or teased. No one really understood her, until she befriended Hermione Granger, the girl Emilia had liked since first year. FEMSLASH


Hello! Welcome to my first story on this app/site! I'm not new to the whole writing fanfiction world, I do have an account on Wattpad if you want to check it out, my username is joshsduns

anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

When I heard her name for the first time, I couldn't help but think that out of the 4 801 names I had heard in my life up to that point, never had I heard a name as beautiful as hers.

When I saw her face for the first time, I couldn't breath. I saw not only beauty, but so much intelligence and kindness. I saw her and the air was taken from me, but I didn't need oxygen, because she was there.

She was the most beautiful face I had ever seen during my 5 651 days of life. Her brown eyes were dazzling and held a certain level of maturity beyond her years.

And though she made me want to write infinite poems about her beauty, I always seemed so speechless in front of her. I had enough trouble having conversations with people as it is, but she left me completely tongue-tied. If she said hello to me, I could barely manage to wave in her direction. She must've thought I was a complete troll.

But it was all going to change. Fifth year. I was going to have an actual legitimate conversation with Hermione Jean Granger, without the help of anyone, including Jasmine, my best friend. She was too busy off snogging one of the Weasley twins anyways.

"Prefect?!" Shouted Jasmine, who had just come into Emilia's compartment looking a bit flustered. "You made bloody Prefect? You never fucking talk, no offence." She said, her eyes wide with shock. Emilia but the inside of her cheek, shrugging as her friend spoke.

"I was surprised as well when I got it along with my supplies list. I did, however, have a 34.567% chance at getting it, so I suppose it wasn't as big a surprise." Emilia spoke softly, shrugging once again before nervously playing with the ends of her curly brown hair. Jasmine still held a surprised look on her face, before slowly sinking down onto a seat.

Jasmine placed a hand on her forehead, to check for a fever, then looked back at the badge. She then smirked and looked up at Emilia. "Well, you're in luck. A little birdy named George Weasley mentioned to me that a certain bushy-haired Granger also got Prefect." She said with a wink. Emilia felt her face go hot, but she chose to keep herself calm and collected.

"Oh? Well I suppose that's good for her. But why were you talking to George Weasl-" Emilia cut off her own sentence when she heard the voice of the aforementioned girl passing by the compartment door. She looked through the window and saw the one and only Hermione Granger.

The summer had definitely only made her more beautiful, as she now had a more tan complexion, and her hair seemed to be more tamed, but still slightly wild. She looked extremely annoyed, and the reason why soon came tumbling down the corridor. Ronald Weasley, the redhead who had not a single ounce of tact in his body.

Emilia grabbed the badge from Jasmine's hands and quickly opened the compartment door. She took a deep breath that lasted 1.345 seconds, before speaking. "Hey! Hermione!" She said loud enough for the Gryffindor to hear her. The girl halted and turned around, seeing Emilia. She was confused for a moment but smiled nonetheless. Emilia took this as an invitation to continue speaking. She made her way over, playing with the Prefect badge in her hands.

"Uh hi, I heard you got Prefect, and I did too, but I have absolutely no clue where to go, even though I re-read the letter 23 times before getting on the train and-" Emilia cut herself off, getting flustered. "Sorry, I'm rambling." She muttered with a half-grin. Hermione smiled at her nonetheless.

"It's fine, don't worry, I'm about as nervous as you are." She admitted, before glancing over at Ron, who was staring into a compartment which consisted of 7th year girls. Hermione rolled her eyes before turning back to Emilia. "You're Emilia, right? You're in my Arithmancy class!" She said with a grin, recognizing the girl fully now.

Emilia was shocked that the girl recognized her, and didn't fail to express this. "You know who I am? Only 56 people actually know my name." She said, before blushing, realizing she had just said something embarrassing once again. Merlin, how was Jasmine so good at remaining calm and flirting? Emilia made a mental note to ask her later.

Hermione laughed nonchalantly before speaking again. "Of course I know who you are, you're the most brilliant witch in that class, probably in the whole school." She said before also turning pink. Emilia noticed this but chose to ignore it, blaming it on the slight heat in the corridor.

"I'm afraid I'd have to disagree, because I most definitely am not as good as you in 5 classes, I'm just very good with numbers." Emilia said with a shrug. Hermione looked as if she was about to say something, but was cut off when Ronald spoke for the first time in this conversation.

"Can we just bloody go to the stupid meeting?" He groaned out to the two girls. Hermione immediately straightened up and nodded, turning to Emilia and opening her mouth before shutting it and just choosing to smile. She turned to Ronald and rolled her eyes before walking forward. "This way." She spoke curtly. Emilia didn't understand why she was suddenly serious, and chose to ignore it, thinking maybe she wanted to show that she was worthy to be Prefect. Ronald rolled his eyes as well, before glancing at Emilia and nearly groaning. He knew she was the crazy number girl who always seemed to know everything very precisely. He was stuck with two smart lunatics.

"Brilliant." He muttered, quiet enough so that nobody heard him. "Two psychopaths to deal with."


End file.
